The Great One
by PlotBunniesIncorporated
Summary: Shinou failed twice at containing them, but can he, with the aid of others, defeat them a third time? read the ANs as they are IMPORTANT! Rated T for now, though it is subject to either go up or down. Thank you and enjoy the new story, excuse my ADD!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: _**PLEASE READ THE 'NOTES FOR THIS CHAPTER' SECTION IN EVERY CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T, YOU MIGHT MISS SOME IMPORTANT INFO THAT WILL YOU THROW YOU OFF COURSE WHILE YOU'RE READING!!!**_ Okay, here we go. I know I have perhaps too many unfinished stories but I have no inspiration to finish them. I have to power to do so, but no new ideas have yet to take form. Anyway, this is a new story; I call it The Great One. It's Kyou Kara Maoh, as you obviously know since you're reading this.

**Disclaimer:** Yadda, yadda, yadda, I don't own it, everything belongs to its rightful owner…yadda, yadda, said owner is not me…yadda.

**Summary**: Shinou failed twice at containing them, but can he, with the aid of others, defeat them a third time?

**Notes for this chapter**: For this story, Greta is six years old even though the original story has her at around ten. Also, Rufus Bielefeld is Shinou's son, which makes him Shinou Bielefeld. I guess, in true KKM fashion, this will be a shounen ai or yaoi. Haven't decided but I'm leaning towards yaoi. Also, this story will be updated SLOWLY…which mean about once a week to once a month. School's a monster that I must conquer so wish me luck. Enjoy reading this measly chapter!

* * *

The Great One, Shinou, for all he was worth, could not figure out the raging ball of emotions and fire that was Wolfram von Bielefeld, his own descendant. Even that fact confused him greatly. Wolfram was his descendant.

Shinou shook his head to clear it of those confusing thoughts and focused on one. It had always been a mystery as to how to Bielefeld line continued. It was only him and his son, Rufus that were left of the family four thousand years ago. He had lost his wife when Rufus was about 16 and had been an only child and the rest of his family was killed by the Originators. That left only Rufus and Shinou knew that Rufus didn't have any children. Also, the first king's only child had died shortly before he himself left the world. So how could his name live on for thousands of years after?

As Shinou looked into the globe at his descendant, the mystery seemed to grow. Once again, there were only two Bielefeld members alive: Wolfram and his uncle, Waltorana whom Shinou had a great disliking to.

"How can you be alive?" Shinou murmured, his blazing blue eyes focused on the figure of his thoughts as he yelled at the current Maoh. He looked up when the Great Sage entered, a smile adorning his face.

"Shinou, how are you today?" Murata practically sang. Shinou's eyebrow lifted slightly as a small smirk played upon his lips.

"What's got you all chipper today?"

"I just found something to help you of your problem!"

"I have no problem," Shinou sniffed and went back to watching the glowing orb.

It was Murata's turn to quirk a brow, "Weren't you wondering how your family could continue into this time?"

Shinou stiffened before growling under his breath, "Remind me why I actually befriended your sorry ass."

"Well, I found an interesting book in one of Rufus's old trunks that are kept in the Treasure Room. It's a diary…Ophelia's diary."

Shinou spun around; his skin had turned a few shades paler. "You found her diary?"

Murata's face softened and he smiled sadly, "Yeah, it seems that somehow Rufus found it but never told you. I didn't read it, but here." The double black handed over an old, worn, but still ornate book with faded pink pages. The cover had only an O and a B, both in a fancy script with gold surrounding it. "I'll leave you to yourself, hopefully this would help."

Shinou, with his mouth open, only managed to nod. He had looked for this very book for millennia, literally. He had known that he and Ophelia were never the best couple. They loved each other, but they were never in love with the other. He knew that while she told him things, her deepest feelings and secrets were hidden away in her diary that she always hid so well. Slowly, he flipped open the book.

For hours, he read over her entries, her delicate handwriting displaying her true feelings, but one entry, new the middle of the book, made him pause and let out a shaky breath. It was interesting to say the least.

_12 Yuri in the year of 583 in the age of the Originators_

_Dearest Confidant,_

_Today, though rather forlornly, I admit to you who keeps my thoughts hidden, that my suspicions were never unfounded. Today, I was walking, enjoying the warm breezes that appeared every now and then, when I saw our beloved son, Rufus, with the young maiden Ariel Juniper. Well, 'young maiden' isn't the best term for her since I doubt that she is still pure. I found them in a lover's embrace in an alcove in the gardens. Even though by our traditions that Rufus is an adult now, I know that my husband Shinou would lose his mind at the thought of his baby in such a relationship._

So, there was a chance that Wolfram was his many-great-grandson after all. Shinou was in the right mind to go back in time, if he had the power to do so, and kick his son right in the ass for this.

He was pretty sure that the long three hour talk he gave to Rufus when he turned sixteen would have set his flirting, wimpy son straight…WRONG.

Blonde locks fell into sharp blue eyes, oh yes; Wolfram and he were definitely related, no doubt lingered in his mind. That would also explain why it was so easy to possess him so many times.

Yes, but it also because of this that _they_ were beginning to possess Wolfram as well.

--

Wolfram walked down the large, gray, stone walled halls of Covenant Castle, at a brisk pace. Greta was happily skipping ahead of him, humming a tune that she had heard Yuri singing softly after his morning jog with her Uncle Conrad. The young princess, no older than six, ran around the corner and soon Wolfram was around the bend as well.

"Greta, what's the matter?" The fire mazoku paused by her side, a hand and settled itself in her thick and curly brown locks.

"Is that you Wolfram?" She pointed up to the large portrait of Shinou and Wolfram smiled slightly.

"No, that's Shinou, the Original King."

"Oh…he looks like you."

"Yes, many have said that we might be related."

Greta spun around; her cinnamon eyes sparkled in childlike fascination, "THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SO POWERFUL!!! Because you're related to The Great One, you have his great power and that's why you're so cool!!! And since you look like, that might be why all of the Shrine Maidens keep looking at you!"

Wolfram blinked, slowly, "Sure, let's go with that. But now, I do believe that we have lunch to attend?"

Greta nodded vigorously and made a sound of agreement before skipping away.

Wolfram did a quick check of his uniform to make sure it was in top order before walking after his daughter. However, he paused suddenly.

Slowly, his head turned to the portrait of Shinou and a wicked smirk warped his face, fangs protruding sharply. And no, they weren't there before.

"_Soon, Shinou, we will rise back to power._"

The blonde demon's eyes glinted from a dull green to a gleaming red before flashing back to their fiery emerald.

'That was odd, what was I doing again?' Wolfram looked a bit disorientated before Greta popped up out of nowhere.

"Are you coming to lunch Wolfram?"

"Yes," Wolfram called back and jogged briefly down the hall.

--

Shinou's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. Murata appeared behind him, a frown marring his face.

"How can that be? They should have been destroyed when you died."

Shinou growled deeply, "Damn them! How dare they? But they've already entered him, and I didn't even notice it!"

"What're you going to do?"

"What can I do? For right now, all I can do is to make sure that they don't come to full power, by keeping Wolfram in situations where his temper wouldn't flare."

"That would mean killing him. He's like Rufus, Shinou. That temper will flare even if he sees an ant look at him in what he thinks is a wrong way."

"Hopefully lunch wouldn't bring anything bad," Shinou left his sentence hanging in the air when he was Stoffel arrive in a carriage. "Oh shit, there goes that plan."

"I should head over to be the voice of reason. Normally Conrad would do that but since he has a temper that could just as bad Wolfram's, I better go for back-up."

"Wise choice my wise man," Shinou said wearily as he finger combed his hair.

"Maybe you should come too. Fresh air would do you some good." Shinou's weariness disappeared immediately, replaced by a childishness of epic proportions.

"YOU ARE A WISE MAN INDEED!!!"

--

Murata sat down at the table, with a mini-Shinou in front of him on the table, a spell was making the little king invisible to everyone. Stoffel was seated in between Gwendal and Conrad so they could easily put him in place should the need arise.

"What brings you here, Lord von Spitzweg?" Yuri asked cheerfully as they were served.

"Ah, it concerns the borders of Shin Makoku and the human lands near Spitzweg."

"Do you think that we can discuss it after lunch, that way we have the proper information readily available to us?"

"Of course we can your majesty," Conrad casted his uncle a sharp look. His normally warm brown eyes glinted silver.

Wolfram paid anyone any mind; instead he focused on the spot right in front of Murata. His bangs covered his eyes, which were now a swirling red.

'_Do not think that we cannot see you, Shinou._'

Shinou pulled back, a somewhat terrified look on his face that would have been comical in any other situation.

'Why are you here?'

'_We believe that we have been waiting far too long. It's time that we flex our powers a bit. Our new host is marvelous. He's young and powerful, and besides, he is your descendant, and much like yours over four thousand years ago, his power is delicious._'

'You would do good to leave him be.'

'_And what is it that you plan to do to us should we not obey? You failed at destroying us the first time with the boxes, and you failed the second time by killing yourself. Do you honestly believe that the third time is the charm?_' Wolfram smirked slightly.

'Damn you, Originators.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: _**HOPEFULLY YOU'RE READING THE 'NOTES FOR THIS CHAPTER' SECTION!!!**_ Enjoy reading Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** Yadda, yadda, yadda, I don't own it, everything belongs to its rightful owner…yadda, yadda, said owner is not me…yadda.

**Summary**: Shinou failed twice at containing them, but can he, with the aid of others, defeat them a third time?

**Notes for this chapter**: Ariel Juniper is indeed a double black, back then, these people were common, in a later chapter, I will explain why the double-blacks nearly went extinct...Sounds like I'm writing a documentary. I know that Wolfram will seem like a baby, but I'm sure that your eyes water up a bit when you bite your tongue even a little bit. They do for me! Enjoy, unya wa!

* * *

Wolfram was in the Treasure Room in the castle, mindlessly running a finger along the edges of national treasures. A smile flittered across his pale pink lips as his emerald eyes took in every familiar nook and crevice. He often came here when he was younger. This old, dusty room acted as a haven of sorts to him when he got too worked up about something. Somehow, the old relics provided a form of comfort. Odd, yes, but nonetheless it calmed him down.

The youngest Bielefeld stopped suddenly and at the Demon Mirror, the bowl glittered dimly in the poorly lighted room.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, what's wrong with me?" Wolfram chuckled slightly as he botched the famous line from one of Greta's favorite fairytales, one that Miko Shibuya had read to her when they visited Earth. Wolfram peered into the mirror, hoping that an answer might come forth. But alas, the only one to use it would be Yuri since he was king.

It greatly concerned Wolfram with the amount of time he's been skipping. One minute he's doing something and the next he's somewhere else entirely with no recollection of how he got there.

The demonic insignia on the bowl flashed gold and Wolfram blinked in surprise. A loud thud was heard as Wolfram's lifeless body hit the ground.

--

_Wolfram looked around, somewhat slowly, in pure bewilderment._

'_How in the world did I use the Demon Mirror? Only Yuri can use it.'_

_He rose and brushed off his uniform before beginning to analyze where he was._

'_This is the Great Mount, where Shinou sealed the Originators.' All around him, there was a battle. He spun around; ancestors of those from his time were in a battle with grotesque beings. Blood dripped from their half-rotten skin as their blackened yellow claws shredded through soft flesh. The stench of death was heavy in the air as Wolfram observed, holding down the bile in his throat. This was epically horrid compared to the war twenty years ago in his time. _

"_Obey this Great Mazoku; I seal you for all eternity!"_

_Shinou divided the spirits of the leaders and put them in the Four Forbidden Boxes. _

"_You have each sacrificed yourself to this new land and to the cause for justice. A part of each of you will be sacrificed. Voltaire, you are known for your attentiveness to details, a priceless asset in war. Your left eye will be your key." He turned to Weller. "Weller, for a human, your strength mentally and physically is admirable. Your left arm will be your key." He turned to Airheart. "Your participation in this war is unexpected as you are a pacifist. But you have sacrificed much and I ask of this. Your blood will be your key."_

_Shinou turned to the last person-a young boy, about seventeen or so. His green eyes showed determination as the Great One stood in front of him._

"_Rufus, my son, you are truly the one who must sacrifice everything. You have offered to be the key to most powerful of the boxes, housing only the most powerful souls. Are you prepared for such a task?"_

"_I am father."_

"_It takes a strong heart to carry such a burden."_

"_This is why I give it to you."_

"_Very well, for you Rufus, your heart will be your key!"_

_Wolfram's jaw dropped. So this was the jackass that made _his_ heart the key! He was in the right state of mind to shove his brown-boot-clad foot up Rufus's ass right now. Now it hit him, Rufus was his direct ancestor, and if Shinou was his father…then…so the rumors were true! Shinou and Wolfram were related! The jerk!_

_Nonetheless, Wolfram stayed where he was, watching history. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets; however, when he saw some traces of those evil spirits enter Shinou._

'_Are they going to possess him?'_

_Wolfram the edges of his vision become slightly blurry before everything became white._

_When his vision cleared, he was in a room, a bed room or so it appeared. Shinou was leaning on the side of a bed, his head buried in his arms. The Daikenja was behind him, rubbing his back soothingly._

"_It is okay Shinou, my friend, with his death; he can better protect us all."_

"_He wasn't supposed to die. It wasn't supposed to kill him!"_

_Shinou's eyes were red as blood and his face was a horrid shade of gray._

"_There is nothing we can do but move on and remember him."_

"_Leave me be, start the arrangements if you must but leave me alone."_

_The Daikenja nodded and stepped back before turning to leave. He paused when he saw Ariel sitting on the floor. Her long black hair created a thick black curtain that covered her equally black eyes._

"_Lady Ariel," The wise man called out softly._

"_What is it Daikenja-geika?"_

"_Why are you not in there with Shinou?"_

_She looked up and stared hard into his cool black eyes. "You are called the wise man, but you yourself are not wise are you?" She smirked. "Right now, only family can see Rufus, not friends. If I enter, Shinou-heika will know and we will be revealed. I cannot let that happen."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Ariel Juniper let out a harsh laugh, it sounded wrong to hear something so coarse and hollow from someone with such a musical voice. "You aren't wise at all I can tell."_

"_Lady Ariel Juniper?" Uncertainty rang clear in his voice as doubt clouded his eyes. Maybe she had lost it from all of her grief? They were the best of friends after all._

"_My name is not Juniper, it is Bielefeld." She whispered so only he could hear before rising slowly, a hand rested on her stomach and she rubbed it. "They will never know him." She murmured as she made her way down the halls._

_The Daikenja blinked stupidly. 'They were married!? And she's pregnant!? Oh, maybe I'm not so wise after all if I hadn't picked that up.' He thought as his brows were drawn together. "Should I tell him?" He asked himself before deciding on a no._

_Wolfram was surprised to say the least. 'So she's my grandmother?' His vision began to get a bit foggy before he was transported to another time._

"_Wolfram," Julia called to him. Wolfram looked up from his studies._

"_To your left," He mumbled. Julia walked and tangled her fingers in his flaxen hair. _

"_There you are, are you well today?"_

"_I'm fine," he said a bit moodily. Both of his brothers were in the frontline during the war while he was stuck here._

"_Well, we're going on a trip. Come, we're going to the temple."_

_Wolfram looked at her in confusion, half-expecting her to get it and explain._

_Which she did because, face it, Julia was awesome like that._

"_I have something to show Ulrike, something I noticed and I can't get there by myself."_

_Wolfram pretended to sigh in exasperation. "What am I to you? Your pack mule, that's what." Julia laughed and held his arm._

"_Shall we go?"_

"_Whatever," The moody third prince and his teacher left._

_Ulrike, the adorable 1,000 year old oracle, was waiting for them when they arrived._

"_The Great One has spoken to me, he wishes for you both to come to his Hall."_

_They followed her until she entered a grand hall with the National insignia mounted on the wall with water cascading down._

_Mist began to form as whispers filled the room._

"_The Great One says that this matter concerns Wolfram. He is not yet sure of what it is, but he says that it is resting inside of him and soon it will emerge. He thanks you, Lady Julia, for telling him this."_

_Wolfram's head was cocked to the side, a blank look in his eyes. "Hm…so he's known about our presence for a while?" Wolfram's eyes began to glow red as he faded through time again. _

"_Shinou, what are you doing? Do you honestly hope that by bringing us to light, Wolfram will be able to defeat us? You are so foolish indeed! The boy is just over eighty- his powers, though immense now, are not even fully developed! He has a lot more training to go through before he can defeat a few of us."_

_Fangs protruded from his mouth, cutting his lip. His eyes narrowed in silent glee. "It really is a shame that you won't be able to save him, we're positive that he's absolutely delicious!"_

_Wolfram's eyes turned back to green as he came to. He looked around, wondering how he managed to be surrounded by a red aura._

"_What is this?" He looked at his hands before screaming as he plummeted down. His hair flew around him as the wind roared in his ears._

--

"OUCH!!!" Wolfram groaned pathetically as he writhed on the ground in obvious pain. It felt like someone slammed him against a wall. Various point on his back, head, and butt practically vibrated, sending waves of the terrible feeling everywhere. He managed to roll onto his stomach after moving like a turtle. It was hard for him to breath, his chest constricted painfully each time he inhaled.

"Oh Shinou," he groaned again and tried to get up onto his hands and knees. However, that plan failed when the pain in his back grew. As he was lowering himself back down, his hand slipped in a liquid and it came from right under him. "AHHH!!!" Wolfram practically howled as he rolled like a dog on the floor, his blonde hair becoming mussed. He was clutching his mouth as he kicked at the floor wildly. His eyes watered up as his teeth vibrated in place. He tasted copper in his mouth and knew that his tongue was bleeding from it…as well as how hard he bit it when his bottom jaw collided with the stone floor.

He continued to thrash even when the door opened and Conrad stepped in. He was walking down the hall when he heard a groan but stayed to make sure no one was really inside, but then he heard a scream.

"Wolfram, what's wrong?"

"MMM…GHMMM…GAHHH!!!" Wolfram mumbled as he looked up at his Little Big Brother, tears running down his face.

Conrad, very carefully, pried his baby brother's hands from his face and saw a river of blood coming from it. He opened his mouth slowly and peered in his expression changed from flinching to somewhat confusion and took out his handkerchief and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Keep biting down on it. Can you get up?"

Wolfram, who was still lying on the floor, tried to get up. However, his back decided to remind him that it was still in pain. It arched reflexively and he collided with the ground again. Conrad frowned deeply and picked up the small Mazoku prince.

"Let's get you to Gisela," As he left the room, a guard was walking down the hall. "Excuse me," Conrad called out. The guard stopped and Conrad recognized him. "OH, it's you Dakoskos; can you tell Gwendal that I'm taking Wolfram to see Gisela?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Thank you," Conrad practically ran to the infirmary.

--

Meanwhile, Gwendal had a record eight new wrinkles on his forehead as he waited for his two brothers.

Yuri fiddled with a quill and Gunter had taken to complimenting how graceful Yuri's hands were as they twirled the feather. Stoffel was sitting like a brown-noser, hand in lap and all.

Dakoskos entered the room without knocking and Gwendal popped out wrinkles number nine and ten.

"What is it!?" The earth Mazoku snapped.

"Lord Weller told me to report that he is taking Lord von Bielefeld to see Sergeant Gisela, sir."

"EH!? Is something wrong with Wolf?" Yuri asked, highly concerned for his friend…and fiancée.

"I'm not entirely sure, Heika, but Lord von Bielefeld did have a lot of blood coming from his mouth…"

The gray eyed demon blinked as a gust of wind flew by him. That was followed by two more until it was only him and Stoffel in the room.

"Lord von Spitzweg," Dakoskos bowed before running out of the room.


End file.
